


Temptation

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amorality, Barebacking, Bit Dark because Vampires, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Tony Stark, Cemetery, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Thrall - Freeform, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampire Turning, Violence, dark bucky barnes, so basically these are more, soulless vampires, they are not cute and cuddly, though that is kind of expected since he's a vampire, traditional vampires, vampires with no moral compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony would rather be anywhere but sitting in a cemetery, alone, waiting for vampires. It was cold, creepy and this whole thing was entirely Howard's fault for trying to force the family legacy on him.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try to write something Halloween-ish for three of my favorite Marvel ships: WinterIron, Stony and Stuckony.
> 
> I decided to post the WinterIron fic first. Of the three this one took a little darker route but this is a vampire story.

Tony laid back on the unnecessarily large tomb with an annoyed sigh. It seemed a bit excessive to have a sarcophagus like tomb resting above ground. Tony would rather be shoved into a coffin and put in the ground. At least it was somewhere to rest while waiting.

Above him the sky was clear, the darkness was lit up with bright stars and a huge harvest moon, as he waited. This whole thing was ridiculous.

He didn’t _care_ that the Starks were well known for being vampire hunters. Tony didn’t care that his family name had been associated with hunting and killing the immortals for centuries. He would rather be at another ridiculous Halloween party, dressed in something outrageous, while getting drunk off his ass.

That’s what he’d done last night.

_You’re twenty-one now, Anthony, it is time you learned to focus on your purpose. It’s time you finally did something to make this family proud._

“Fuck you, Howard.” He muttered to the cold night and closed his eyes. The freezing marble he was laying on had been steadily warming up as it leached the warmth from his body and instead caused him to shiver.

Honestly he should have worn something warmer but he’d been too fucking furious at Howard to even think of dressing properly.

It would serve that asshole right if he ended up sick and stuck in bed for days.

The cemetery was near silent, the distant sounds of a nearby haunted house and people screaming at jump scares wasn’t enough to break the stillness surrounding him. It was a bit eerie. Tony sighed and thought back to the multiple invitations he’d received for tonight.

His costume was still in his closet.

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

There was nothing here. There were no vampires rising tonight as the thirtieth bled into Halloween. He’d have probably been better off turning his attention to trying to find a werewolf, it was a fucking full moon after all, but noooooooo he was supposed to follow in the footsteps of his asshole Father’s family.

“Shouldn’t you be at a party getting drunk instead of hanging out in a cemetery?”

Tony jerked, body tensing and immediately becoming alert, as his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

A _very_ handsome guy stood a little ways away from him dressed near head to toe in leather. Parts of the outfit screamed soldier and other parts made him think of the BDSM scene. He couldn’t help the appreciative glance he gave what was no doubt an expensive looking costume.

That wasn’t the kind of thing you could easily pick off a shelf at some Halloween store.

“You would think.” He muttered almost petulantly.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Tony tried to figure out if the man was judging him for lying on a grave. “Or are you one of those people who come to the cemetery to talk to someone you lost?”

It seemed plausible and a good explanation.

If the grave he had been laying on wasn’t older than he was by decades.

“Why are _you_ in a cemetery?” Tony returned instead of answering. It was a good question. He crossed his arms and tilted his chin, stubborn and refusing to give away why he was actually there.

Not everyone knew about what went bump in the night or even in the day.

It was a terrible myth that vampires couldn’t be in the sun. One he’d been very fucking surprised to learn when his father had decided to pull him into the family business. There were far too many myths about supernatural beings that actually existed.

He kind of wished fairies existed.

At least they didn’t go around murdering a bunch of people in droves.

“Shortcut until I noticed someone lying on a grave.”

Oh.

Dammit.

The disgustingly handsome guy dressed in leather had a legitimate excuse.

The longer Tony stared at the man the more sure he was that he’d actually seen this particular guy before. His mind tripped over itself trying to figure out where he’d seen him and Tony slowly realized it had been the night before.

At a party.

A party he’d gotten very drunk at.

“Howar—my father pissed me off.” It was true. Though why someone would use a cemetery to hide in was beyond him. Tony mentally hoped the guy would accept it and move the fuck on.

Or not.

He would honestly rather the guy come over there and fuck him right where he was lying. That would make this whole thing worth it. There was nothing like kinky, bad decision sex on Halloween, even if it was only barely the thirty first, and spiting Howard would be a bonus.

It wasn’t the worst idea he’d had and Mr. BDSM Wet Dream looked like he knew how to fuck. A hint of arousal had him shifting as his cock hardened slightly.

_Bad Tony._

He vaguely remembered having the exact same thought the night before. The longer Tony thought on it the more his fuzzy memory started to sharpen. He’d drunkenly lamented to Rhodey about how he’d desperately wanted the guy now standing in front of him to fuck him hard enough he wouldn’t be able to walk straight.

It explained why there had been multiple text messages from his friend this morning. Some of the messages had been amused and others had given him a hard time about his life choices.

Nothing new in their friendship.

“Wouldn’t it be a bigger _fuck you_ to your old man if you were at a party getting wasted?” there was a hint of amusement in the man’s voice and clearly in his eyes. Eyes that, as he moved closer instead of talking louder to cover the space between them, seemed unnaturally beautiful. “You seemed to be having a good time last night.”

If Tony had any kind of shame he would probably blush at the insinuation.

The light from the moon, lighting the cemetery, reflected off of the pair of eyes that seemed to be laughing at him. Tony marveled at the almost unnatural glow to the blue-grey he’d just noticed when the amusement had seemed to become more evident. He found himself staring, almost falling into them and swaying slightly, as a low chuckle had warmth curling in his gut.

All of the tension and stress from before slowly seemed to leave him. His shoulders drooped, his eyes hooded and Tony grinned slightly. He felt like he’d taken a couple of shots, as though alcohol was warming him from the inside and sending all his hesitation fleeing, while the man took another couple of steps.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” the voice was soft, almost a pleasing kind of croon and Tony flushed. He’d never had someone speak to him like that. Usually it was fast and rough and sometimes fumbling.

This was almost like the man was savoring something and Tony was getting a bit lost to it.

“Tony.” A cool hand touched his cheek and he leaned into it, lips parting and warmth coiling restlessly inside of him. The floating, warm feeling seemed to intensify and Tony wanted to bask in it. “What’s yours?”

“James but I go by Bucky.”

He knew a James but his James was also a Rhodey.

Tony felt fingers lightly caressing his cheek, the cool hand still resting on his skin, while his breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed even more. He felt loose, pliant and the anger from before a distant kind of thing.

He felt a small smile tug at his lips. He wished he could feel like this all of the time. It was almost addictive.

“That’s it Tony.” Bucky’s voice seemed to savor Tony’s name and Tony could see satisfaction in the blue-grey eyes staring at him intently. He wanted to sink into the warmth filling him and luxuriate in it.

This was better than throwing up a few shots.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Bucky’s asked softly and Tony nodded sluggishly as he mentally floated. “Good. I know you are. You’re going to be _so good_ for me. I could tell the second saw those gorgeous brown eyes of yours.”

Tony mentally preened.

He could be very good no matter what fucking Howard said.

Bucky looked him over and Tony could practically feel those eyes taking him in. Looking at his jeans, well-worn and loved, before taking in the band shirt he had dragged over a soft long-sleeve shirt. His beat up Converse were partially hidden by his pants, slightly too long in the leg for him and his unfortunate lack of height.

By this point Tony’s cheeks were pink from the cool October wind. His hair blew lightly with each gust that swept through the cemetery and Tony’s body lightly shivered even though he felt so delightfully warm.

Tony could think of a better way to warm up. He could only imagine how good it would feel. Bucky looked like he knew how to fuck.

_Bad Tony…bad bad bad._

“You smell…” Bucky trailed off and Tony idly noted his eyes practically glowed, “Ah.” His lips quirked and Tony thought about shifting forward, pressing his lips to the pair that looked so inviting, but that would mean leaning away from the hand still touching him. He didn’t want to do that. “Aren’t you a delicious surprise?”

Bucky leaned forward and pressed his face against Tony’s neck. Tony could hear him breathing in and sighing in what could only be described as delight. He tilted his head without thought. Tony only wanted to encourage those lips to press against his sensitive skin and he really wanted those hands on him.

He hadn’t had sex in weeks but he wasn’t too busy for it now.

“You’re going to be quite the treat tonight.” Bucky murmured, “I thought I might have to settle for something…less.” Lips lightly pressed against his neck, right over where his pulse was lazily beating. “I had honestly thought I’d lost my chance after last night.”

Bucky pulled back, hand falling from Tony’s cheek, and Tony almost embarrassed himself with a whine of protest. He didn’t want the gorgeous man in front of him leaving. That was the last thing he wanted.

“Shhhh, sweetheart, I’m not leaving.” Bucky seemed to smirk at him, eyes lit with amusement, and Tony waited. “Lay back. Keep those legs over the edge.”

Tony was quick to comply. His back once more touched the cold stone but this time his ass rested at the edge and his legs dangled over it. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, hard and unforgiving stone couldn’t be comfortable, but Bucky rewarded him with a touch to his thigh and Tony waited again.

“Good.”

Fingers reached for the button on his jeans, pulled the zipper down and then started working them down along with his underwear. Tony jerked when his naked skin touched the cold stone but a cool hand steadied him and kept him in place.

“No, Tony.” The voice was firm, “Stay there.”

He did.

Tony’s pants and underwear were pulled down, his shoes carelessly discarded so Bucky could remove his clothing. He squirmed at the feeling of cool air against his naked skin but Bucky stepped right up to him.

“Gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?”

Tony’s legs were hitched up, braced on Bucky’s shoulders, before a cold and wet finger rubbed against his hole. Tony immediately jerked, mouth falling open on a shocked gasp, as Bucky started to finger him open.

It was cold.

The wind, the stone at his back, the lube and the fingers working inside of him were all cold.

Tony shivered and whined lowly, somehow more sensitive than usual and staring up at the full moon hanging in the sky above them. He’d hoped, distantly and in that way that fantasies loved to play in his mind, that Bucky might be a fun way to end the night but he’d never imagined it actually happening.

Lately he’d kept missing out on getting what he secretly wanted.

Two fingers pumped and scissored inside of him, rubbing against his inner walls and teasing his prostate until Tony’s cries were echoing in the cemetery. Only the dead were witness to him laid out over one of their own and caught on two fingers spreading him wide.

“You’re so warm.” Bucky’s voice was marveling as he added a third finger along with more lube. “Warm and tight. You’re absolutely delicious, sweetheart.”

Tony panted as Bucky’s fingers twisted inside of him and rubbed against his prostate once more. His body warmed, arousal twisting in his gut, as Tony clenched and writhed. A hand closing down around his achingly hard cock had him jerking and releasing a kind of keening noise.

“Not yet, doll.”

The fingers pulled out leaving him empty and aching. Tony’s mind tumbled over itself, fuzzy and muffled, while his thoughts seemed to move almost languidly as he stared up. He could feel Bucky moving, heard the sound of a zipper in the stillness of the night, before something thick and blunt pushed against him.

Bucky started to push inside of him and Tony’s mouth fell open on a silent cry as the feeling of full returned. He could feel Bucky spreading him wide and sinking in, inch by inch, until he’d bottomed out and Tony’s pants were clearly audible.

“Fuck.” The word trembled and sounded uneven to his ears. He couldn’t imagine how wrecked it sounded to Bucky.

Howard would flip the fuck out if he could see him now. Not hunting vampires but instead laid out on a stone and taking some stranger’s cock up his ass.

“I’m very pleased I found you again. I had to settle for something else last night.” Bucky rolled his hips back and snapped forward knocking a gasp out of Tony when Bucky nailed his prostate. Pleasure shot through him and Tony clenched on reflex. “Fuck. Don’t you look gorgeous like this?”

Tony blinked at those near glowing blue-grey eyes, at the pure lust and indulgence on Bucky’s face, before his mind happily drifted and focused on the delightful feeling of being fucked full.

To think he could have possibly had this last night.

He lost himself to the feeling of Bucky thrusting hard and fast inside of him, strength holding Tony in place, while he could only moan and whine and gasp. The sound of fucking echoed in the night.

Bucky’s own moans and grunts, the obvious signs of pleasure, had an unexpected feeling of accomplishment filling him. His own pleasure was building inside of him and he was hanging right there on the edge as Bucky shifted, pulling his legs from his shoulders and instead settling them around his waist.

Fingers gripped his thighs as Bucky drove into him. Tony scrambled to grip something and instead his own fingers curled around the edge of the stone. The ringing slap of skin against skin filled his ears as his breathing hitched, his cheeks flushed and his body throbbed with building warmth.

A hard, sharp thrust slammed Bucky balls deep inside of him suddenly. He could feel the way Bucky’s hips jerked forward as Tony jolted at the feeling of cold that seemed to pump into him but he didn’t get long to focus on it.

The feeling of a cool hand stroking him, quick and sure, had his orgasm slamming into him and he lost himself to pleasure. His mind tripped and tumbled right into it, already lazy and fuzzy from before, as the distant sound of a voice filled with satisfaction barely registered.

He could feel Bucky pulling him up, still resting soft inside of his aching ass, while cool lips brushed his neck. Tony panted as his pliant body easily moved as Bucky wanted. A cool tongue lazily dragged up the line of his throat and then lips were sucking.

The sudden feeling of pain had him jerking in surprise but Bucky’s hold only tightened and held him in place. Tony stared over Bucky’s shoulder while a pounding kind of sound muffled everything else.

Tony’s hands scrambled against Bucky’s chest, brushing against leather and buckles, until the feeling of something _pulling_ had him stilling. His mind started floating and the hazy feeling from before returned.

_Vampire_

Distantly he registered what was happening as pleasure started to violently build inside of him with each pull of his blood. He’d been waiting in the cemetery, waiting to kill any vampires that might rise as the thirtieth died and Halloween arrived, when what he’d thought was someone either leaving or heading to a party stumbled across him.

Or had merely closed in on him like prey who had happened to get away once before.

* * *

Bucky’s eyes hooded and his hold tightened on Tony as he lazily drank. After a good fuck he wasn’t in a hurry to drain his chosen victim. He wanted to savor the delicious and rich blood filling the gorgeous guy in his hold. A low moan of enjoyment escaped him against the warm neck as the weak struggles completely disappeared and Tony slumped against him with a keening moan of unexpected pleasure.

It had been so easy to pull this one into his Thrall, to tempt and entrap, until he could get close enough without worry of his prey attempting to flee even if a good chase made for some of the better meals.

There were too many people out near Halloween to risk that.

The warm liquid slid down his throat and slowly warmed him up, infusing him with energy and heat, even as his cock hardened once more. Tony’s own arousal was more than obvious where it hung in the air between them. It was nothing to lay Tony back out on the marble stone, fangs still dug in and mouth still taking lazy pulls, so he could start thrusting inside of Tony again.

Soft whines of pleasure escaped right next to his ear and he could taste the way pleasure had started to fill Tony’s body once more. Orgasms always made the blood sweeter. He fucked up lazily into Tony’s soft, yielding body while still drinking.

This was the kind of meal to savor.

Beneath him the undeniable writhing, the tremble of muscles where Tony’s legs were spread for him to settle between, started to lessen the more blood he drank. Bucky felt warm, content and satisfied as he fucked his prey all the while drinking some of the most enjoyable blood he’d ever come across.

The second orgasm came equal parts from a pleasurable meal and fucking into a warm, sloppy hole. Beneath him Tony’s heart slowed, on the edge of death and waiting to tip over.

He pulled back and took in hooded eyes, dull and dazed, on a now pale face.

Tony was still gorgeous and Bucky stared. He knew the human couldn’t move far even if he wanted to. There was far too much blood that had been drained away and now warmed Bucky up, kept him pleased and sated as only a good meal could.

But…it would be a wasted opportunity.

An opportunity that had slipped almost effortlessly into his Thrall while leaning into his touch like a kitten seeking affection and looked like he belonged spread out underneath Bucky. He raised his wrist and used a fang to slit his skin until blood sluggishly escaped.

Bucky placed his wrist up against Tony’s parted lips, knowing his blood was starting to trickle down Tony’s throat. He watched, wondering if he’d waited too long and had taken too much, but slowly hands came up to grip at his wrist.

Once warm lips latched on and Bucky watched as Tony started greedily sucking his blood. He hadn’t felt the need, the call, to Sire a new vampire since he’d turned Steve decades ago.

He knew when Tony had enough, pried him off and watched those brown eyes disappear behind Tony’s eyelids as he lost consciousness. Bucky eased out and tucked himself back in his pants; he could clean up later. Once more he turned to regard Tony.

On the grave Tony’s heart stopped, his body stilled and Bucky gazed appraisingly at the handsome young man before him. There wasn’t anything he could do at the moment about the mess of his come and lube leaking from Tony. He pulled a wallet out of Tony’s discarded pants, laid it next to Tony, before turning towards Tony’s prone body. Bucky focused on tugging Tony’s clothes back on and lastly his shoes before picking up the wallet.

His eyes flicked over the information on Tony's licence and he idly noted his new Childe had only turned twenty-one earlier this year. Bucky hadn't been completely sure. He looked to Tony's name.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

**Stark**

Bucky stared down at Tony’s body in surprised pleasure. He’d never met a Stark before. They were well known, notorious amongst vampires and even werewolves. Bucky moved forward and gazed at the slack face.

Tony looked as though he was simply resting.

“Father pissed you off my ass.”

He prowled around the grave and took in the bag, dark and shadowed, resting on the ground. A look inside revealed plenty of weapons, each designed to help hunt a vampire, but he didn’t pick up Tony’s unique scent on any of them.

It was someone else’s.

Bucky thought back to the human sprawled out on top of the grave, staring up at the dark sky and then closing his eyes, before Bucky had made himself known. There had been nothing of the alertness he would expect from a Stark alone in a cemetery.

It wasn’t as though it mattered anymore. Tony Stark was currently becoming the very thing his family had hunted for centuries. He returned to the license and took in the address. It had potential. A lot of _interesting_ potential.

He cradled Tony in his arms and swiftly left the cemetery, slipping into his car and driving away. In the backseat Tony was sprawled out in death. Bucky knew his new Childe would be beautiful in his vampirism.

The house he pulled up to was huge, brick and well kept. Nothing to give away that vampires resided within. He pulled into the garage, the door closing behind him and leaving them alone.

Bucky picked Tony up once more, moving into his house and up the stairs towards the room he’d claimed as his own. It would be better for Tony to wake up surrounded by his scent. He needed to get someone for Tony to eat upon waking.

New vampires were ravenous little things.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice traveled up the stairs, easily heard even at a distance, as he paused gazing down at Tony’s still form.

“My room, Steve.”

The other vampire appeared in the doorway shortly after he responded and stepped further into the room, glancing at the bed and pausing in obvious surprise. “Did you bring your food back with you?”

He knew Steve could smell the scent of sex. It wasn’t as though Bucky hadn’t indulged in sex with his chosen prey before. Their blood was _always_ sweeter with an orgasm pumping through their bodies.

And the process of draining a human often had them responding with even more pleasure. The bite of a vampire could be euphoric if the vampire wanted it. Tony had gotten a taste of that fact earlier.

“No.” he stepped away, “I fucked and drank him in the cemetery on Pine.”

“What was a kid like that doing in a cemetery this late?” Steve seemed to mull it over, “Vandalism?”

“Resting on a grave.”

Bucky enjoyed the flash of confusion. He loved messing with Steve. His only friend and first Childe. Bucky couldn’t leave his friend to age and die when he had the ability to change Steve’s very inconvenient mortality into immortality.

They had always said _to the end of the line_. He was just keeping a promise.

“Doesn’t explain why he’s here. In your bed. Dead.”

“He’s turning.”

The silence was telling in and of itself.

Bucky turned to leave the room, Steve moving closer to the bed to stare at Tony, as he turned to head down the stairs. “I’ll be back soon.” Once he ran a little errand he could shower and change.

* * *

Bucky watched as Tony’s eyes slowly opened and the new vampire, so beautiful and now so delightfully deadly, sat up and glanced around in obvious confusion. It wouldn’t be long before that confusion switched to hunger and the desperation that always came with a newly risen vampire desperate for their first kill.

“What?” Tony’s voice was rough and his gorgeous brown eyes shined. “Where…?” a pinched look stole over Tony’s handsome features and Bucky watched him swallowing repeatedly. He reached up to grip his throat and Bucky could see the way Tony was getting more uncomfortable.

Soon to be uncomfortably ravenous.

“Shhhh, sweetheart.” He crooned lowly. Like a magnet Tony’s eyes locked on him and he watched how they hooded, how Tony swayed slightly towards him, as Bucky closed the distance.

“Bucky?”

“You’re a vampire.” There was no point in beating around the bush and he needed to lead Tony down the stairs, down into the basement and towards the two humans he’d chained up for Tony to feed upon. Each had a small cut on their neck. It was a good guide to get Tony to the best place to bite and to prompt those new instincts into fully kicking in.

Some new vampires tried to fight against their new instincts and Bucky wanted to avoid that lingering morality he knew Tony still possessed.

It was unfortunate that the adorable innocence he’d seen in Tony’s eyes, in every line of his warm body, would be gone after that first kill. The lingering effects of a soul lost stayed until innocent blood hit the system.

He had a feeling Tony would be even more beautiful all fangs, blood and wild instinct. The resulting sex would be wickedly enjoyable.

“Why…my throat.” He frowned and swallowed, staring at Bucky still.

“I have just the thing for you.”

Tony followed him out of the room, unsteady at first and then more sure as they moved down the stairs. The bond between them, Sire and Childe, helped to soothe what could have been a very poor reaction to being turned.

Bucky could see Steve watching them, curiosity more than obvious in glowing blue eyes, as he headed down the steps into the basement. The sound of Steve’s steps on the stairs didn’t bother him and were not unexpected.

This was the first time that Bucky had brought a new vampire back to the nest. He could still remember how wild, vicious and bloodthirsty Steve had been the second he’d gotten to his first victim.

The mess had been impressive and Bucky had needed to find him a couple more humans to drain until Steve stopped his frenzy to lazily drain every drop of blood instead of spilling far too much of it.

Bucky pushed open the door and kept a firm hold on Tony, feeling the young vampire straining against him to get at the scent of fresh blood. He had only cut them minutes before Tony had woken.

Howard and Maria Stark stared at them from where he’d chained them up. Howard’s features were twisted in fury and hatred while Maria’s were filled with horror and fear. It was more than obvious which came from the line of vampire hunters but Bucky had always thought it a bit poetic for a new vampire to embrace their new life by eliminating the ones who had brought them into their first.

It was a bonus that Tony would be draining a very well-known vampire hunter even if the man was the one who had originally sired Tony.

“I thought you might be hungry.” He held Tony against him, lips right next to Tony’s ear, as the vampire strained towards the only two humans in the house. Bucky knew Tony’s fangs were more than obvious and the killing intent unquestionable. The sound of their hearts pumping all of that blood through their bodies would be near maddening. “Don’t they smell delicious?”

Tony jerkily nodded, whining high in a manner meant to plead with Bucky. “Please.” He rasped it and Bucky watched how Howard violently jerked at his chains. The gags he’d shoved in their mouths muffled the screams and protests.

“You were so good for me in the cemetery,” he spoke, eyes locked on Howard Stark, as Tony stilled in his arms with tension more than evident. “So good spread wide and taking my cock. Even better all fucked full and feeding me that sweet, rich blood of yours.”

Howard snarled something vicious into his gag and Bucky could see it in the human’s eyes. He knew the vampire hunter didn’t just want to kill him. Howard wanted to torture him until Bucky begged for death.

He had little doubt that Howard would make that event as painful as possible if he were to get free.

“You were even better for me with that little hole of yours gaping and leaking my come, cheeks all flushed, with _my_ blood on your lips.”

Bucky pressed a kiss against Tony’s neck, right where he’d bitten, all the while staring at the humans in front of him. He relished this. Tony had been an unexpected gift, a precious surprise, and he could only do _this_ once.

It seemed fitting that Tony’s parents would be the ones to erase the last of Tony’s lingering soul’s innocence.

“Enjoy, sweetheart. They’re both yours.”

Bucky let go and Tony was across the basement like a shot, fingers digging into Maria’s soft flesh, before his fangs sank into her neck right over the cut Bucky had left where blood had continued to sluggishly escape.

Muffled though it was he could hear her cry of pain as Tony greedily drank and drank and drank until she’d gone limp in his hold, eyes dull and skin pale. Beside them Howard jerked and strained towards them but Tony didn’t stop until he’d drained everything.

Seconds passed as Tony withdrew his fangs and turned towards Howard.

Somehow it was far more vicious, violent and ruthless when he ripped into Howard’s throat. Bucky watched in fascination as Tony dug his teeth in even more, snarling, as he took big greedy pulls of his father’s blood.

It was far too arousing. Bucky shifted, pants uncomfortably tight, as Tony finished and turned back to him with glowing eyes and a bloodied face. The shirt was ruined from where blood clearly stained it but that didn’t matter.

Tony never once looked at the bodies hanging lifelessly in chains, completely drained, as he continued to gaze at Bucky’s unwavering stare.

“Was I like that?” Steve wondered. There was very obvious awe in his tone. Bucky wondered how the two would get along.

“More messy.” Bucky idly responded, “You spilled far too much blood and needed more victims to sate your new hunger.” He watched as Tony started slowly back towards them. The hunger from before had changed to a far different kind.

He wasn’t surprised. He had, in fact, looked forward to this when he’d gone to collect Tony’s parents.

“I learned from you, though. Leaving a cut on the neck helps direct the frenzy.”

Tony was now in front of him and Bucky dragged him in for a possessive kiss. He could taste Howard and Maria Stark’s blood on Tony’s lips as Tony became happily pliant in his hold practically purring at Bucky’s touch.

He’d caught the interest in Tony’s eyes at the party and then he’d been able to smell it practically saturating the air around Tony in the cemetery.

When they separated it was to a whine of protest. He knew Tony was lost to the pleasure of his first kills, to the lack of a moral compass and new instincts screaming at him to indulge in every single want he possessed. All of those baser wants and wishes were free. There was nothing holding the tide of selfish desires back.

It had been more than evident from the moment he’d laid eyes on Tony that the gorgeous, tempting little human was a sensual human who luxuriated in pleasure.

“Don’t worry, doll.” He lightly stroked Tony’s cheek, “There is plenty of time for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something with vampires but give my own take on them. It was an interesting balance trying to keep the characters true to themselves while also changing little bits of them to fit with who they are in this completely AU world. Instead of being in the weapons business I made vampire hunting the Stark legacy (don't worry Tony still has his lovely genius intellect).
> 
> Vampire Bucky might have gotten a little inspiration from Angelus in BTVS (along with bits of the Winter Soldier if I pulled it off right). 
> 
> This one was rather different from the previous four fics I've posted but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I'm honestly not completely sure on this one. I guess I'll know how I did when you all comment, right?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
